The Way We Were
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Ash reflect back on Misty and Brock leaving and on how he miss the good old days


**Summary**: Ash reflects back on Misty and Brock leaving and wishes for the good old day

Okay this is my second Pokémon fan fic hope you guys like

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pokémon, If I did Misty and all the old voice actor would be back

**The Way We Were**

It never was suppose to end this way, and everything was going so well too. I just finished top eight in the Silver Conference League (which despite what Misty says is still a pretty good finish) and was on our way to a new adventure. Just the three of us like always.

But then Misty's stupid sisters call to tell us about how they won a stupid cruise trip around the world and want Misty to take care of the stupid Gym. Shouldn't Gym Leaders have more responsibilities than that?

I mean I know Misty would be a great Gym Leader but I just wish she didn't have to leave like that. What happen to her dream of becoming a Water Pokémon Master?

And then the news came that Brock had to leave also to take care of his Gym and families. I can understand that, since he has like fourteen little brothers and sisters to look after. Boy, I'm really going to miss Brock's cooking.

For now on every time I see a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny it'll remind me the good old days of Brock going in to his creeper mode and Misty pulling his ear back. Ah good times.

Misty…..

I swear to god I will never understand girls

All she does throughout our adventure was complain about how I broke her stupid old bike or how she not leaving until I pay her back or whatever.

But when Nurse Joy finally fixes her old bike she got really sad for some reason….shouldn't she be happy that she got her bike back?

I mean I didn't want her to leave but I decided that I should be happy for her like a friend should be. So I told her that is great she didn't had to walk home now that she got her bike back. But then for some reason she snaps back at me and storm off the Pokémon Center.

Man I swear that girls are like from a different planet

And then the moment came when we have to go on our different ways. Thinking back now I really hated myself for not saying more to Misty. I mean she's my best bests friend so the least I can do is to thank her for helping me become the great trainer that I am today.

But instead I stood there like a stupid immature little boy.

I just hope she knows that I care about her a lot and that I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for her.

I mean she's way more just a best friend to me, like how I can only be myself when I'm around her or how she inspire me to always do my best.

But that don't mean I want her to be my girlfriend or anything, she's just a…..really good friend.

Is really not going to be the same without those two, I doubt that I'll find someone who can cook an well as Brock can and I'm definitely not going to find someone else to replace Misty.

I mean who's going to cheer for me in big battles, who's going to remind me to do the dishes or to change a clean you know what every day.

I'm really going to miss fighting with her about the most random thing; oh boy do we use to fight all time. I hope she knows that I pick fight with her not because I like fighting or hate her or anything like that.

Well now that I think about it I really don't know why we fight all time, Brock would say because we love each other or some crazy things like that. I MEAN SHE'S MISTY WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!! Yeah I think she pretty and stuff but….wait did I just say that Misty was pretty!? ewww.

I hated how people always think that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. FOR THE LAST TIME PEOPLE!! She's just my best friend who I'm going to miss a lot. Brock you are so wrong, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!!

Anyway….

Like I was saying, I'm really goanna miss not having Misty around

I especially goanna miss her beautiful green eyes, gorgeous red hair, I'm even goanna miss that temper of her. WAIT!! Did I just say she's has beautiful green eyes, well not that I like her that way but I'm just saying she does.

I'm just saying that she's beautiful both inside and on the outside

Oh good god what am I saying!! Okay fine!! I'll admit it!!...

I'M IN LOVE WITH MISTY WATERFLOWER!!

I love how she's a great trainer, better than most people I know, (of course I would never admit that to her) and how we make an unstoppable team when we team up. And whole bunch of stuff that I can't think of right now.

She's Misty, there's just something her that made her stand out of all the other girls I know

God I better not tell Brock or Misty, Not Brock because he'll just give that "_I told you so speech_" and not Misty because it might ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way.

Boy does love hurts or does love hurts!!

Now I really hate her sisters for making her leave to take care of the Cerulean City Gym. I mean come on, I'm pretty sure Gym Leaders are not suppose to get up and leave like that.

Damn…

Oh well At least I'll always have Pikachu, right buddy?

"Pikapi!!" thanks pal I knew I can count on you.

Well here's good old Pallet Town, I might as well focus on my training and getting ready for a new Pokémon adventure instead of acting all depress. Beside, a good Pokémon Master would know to not cry over spill milk.

-end

_Well what do you guys think, I hope that didn't suck to bad_

_Author's Note: Yes I know real life Ash probably is not capable of such a deep thought but lets just pretend that there's more to Ash than meet the eyes. _

_As Always REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
